Wave Curse
A sharp kit's wail filled the medicine cats'den. it was Wavekit and unknown tom with wings, staring directly at Wavekit. "Beautiful, isn't she?" tom said. Wavekit stared at tom with empty eyes. "I will come back for you..." chapter one Wavepaw nudged her brother, Marblepaw, gently as she padded to medicine cat's den. "bye, Marblepaw. see ya," Wavepaw said. "bye! see ya later!" my brother is... well, way too cheerful. no wonder his name is Marblepaw. Wavepaw suddenly felt a glimpse of sadness. this is my destiny, my way, my job. medicine cat apprentice... it was the best thing to do. "hey Wavepaw, my new apprentice?" Wrenchear asked. "hi Wrenchear what are we gonna learn first?" "you will learn how to sort herbs," Wrenchear replied. "this yellowish-orange flower is called Marigold... and blah, blah, blah..." "erm..." Wavepaw felt dizzy and sick, like swallowing a yarrow. soon, she had to lie down in one of the nests. "What's wrong, Wavepaw?" Wrenchear said, with worry. "I--I feel dizzy and sick. what is going on?" "Just lie down and rest, Wavepaw... I will figure out for ya," Wrenchear said. chapter two "Hey, Wavepaw," Wrenchear's face held nervousness and worry. "Wrenchear? so... what happened to me?" Wavepaw asked. "Y-you're cursed." C-cursed?! Wavepaw's face became blue. Her whole body trembled. "BY WHO?!" Wavepaw thundered. "I don't know it yet... but it's a tom. well, I'll show you. follow me," Wrenchear gestured. Wavepaw followed Wrenchear, and she was surrounded by warm air. And she was seeing a vision of her. Her and a tom. tom with black pelt and creamy wings. "How--" Wavepaw murmured. "Shh, just watch," Wrenchear said. "Beautiful, isn't she?" the tom murmured. Wavekit let out a sharp wail. "I will come back for you..." the tom said softly, and licked Wavekit's ear once, and flapped his wing and flew away. "That's how I got cursed?" Wavepaw shrieked. "Yes. we have to find that tom and 'uncurse' you," Wrenchear replied. "Okay, whatever happens, I will 'uncurse' me!" chapter three Wavepaw made her way through the Moonpool. "Wavepaw," soft murmuring of Leafpool filled the air. "Leafpool!" "I know who cursed you. I don't know his name, but I know how he came into your camp and cursed you," Leafpool said. "How! why?" "He have wings, as you saw. and he is a powerful cat. He used his tracking skill to find you. And you were a kit back then, and I don't know why he cursed you," Leafpool said. "Why did he cursed me?" Wavepaw asked angrily. "Maybe... I dunno," Leafpool said hopelessly. "That's it, I'm going," Wavepaw snapped. "G-going where?" "To my camp," Wavepaw replied. "I know you're disappointed. I will try to find that cat," Leafpool said. "So do not give up." "...Okay." chapter four Wavewing was depressed. She really, really wanted to find the one who cursed her. "Are you Wavewing?" tom with black pelt stared at Wavewing. "Yes, why?" "oh, I just wanted to talk to you," the tom said. "Okay...?" Wavewing followed the tom as he went inside one of the bushes. "So why do you want to see me?" "I am the one who cursed you," the tom said, staring directly at Wavewing. "What?!" Wavewing hissed and pinned the tom on the ground. "Wait! Wait!" the tom said desperately. "Why do I have to hear YOU?" Wavewing growled. "I cursed you because I wanted you to be happy..." "How come?" "I once loved you, but I figured out that I cannot be with you... so I cursed you." "What did that curse does?" "It makes you say what you want to say, and I thought it will make you happy!" Wavewing felt a bit of sympathy for him. "What's your name, anyways?" "Wing that opens at dawn," tom said calmly. "Oh, you're a mountain cat," Wavewing said. "Yes, I can fly, and can see every cats from the Clans." "That's how you found me?" "Yeah," Wing said. "If you love me that much, why don't you come to my Clan and stay?" Wavewing asked. "Good idea." chapter five "We have new member of the Clan," Lilystar said. "His name is Wing!" "Wing! Wing!" the crowd cheered his name. Wavewing smiled. "Hey, Wing! welcome to the Clan," Marbleheart, Wavewing's brother, smiled. "Thanks," Wing said. Wing stared at Wavewing lovingly. Wavewing blushed. "Wing!" Wavewing shouted. "Could you come here for a sec?" "Sure!" Wing ran acrossed the clearing. "So, welcome to the Clan. and Wing--" "yes, Wavewing?" "I am glad that you came over, and can't you 'uncurse' me now?" "Sure, Wavewing," and Wing flapped his wings. "Y-you uncursed me?" Wavewing asked. "Yes, Wavewing," Wing replied. "Okay, thanks," Wavewing said. "Wavewing... and I-I love you so much," Wing said shyly. "Will you be my mate?" "Hmmm... I dunno..." Wavewing hesitated. Wing made disappointed face. "Just kidding! I love you too, Wing," Wavewing purred. Wing pushed his nose into Wavewing's silver fur. "Except... Medicine cats can't have mates." "Why not?" Wing asked. "Yeah, why not? I'm going to discuss it with Lilystar." "Good luck, my love!" Wing purred. chapter six Lilystar nearly screamed when she heard that I am pregnant. "MEDICINE CATS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE MATES!!!!!!" "Why not?" Wavewing asked. "Fine! you can have mates--and other medicine cats, too! okay? so leave me alone!" few moons later... "Wing... they are beautiful!" "Yes, my love, great job!" Wavewing had given birth to four kits. "I am going to name them Galaxykit, Musickit, Splashkit, and Flowerkit," Wavewing said. Epilogue Hi. I am Galaxypaw, daughter of Wavewing and Wing. My mother is Wavewing the medicine cat. not just any medicine cat, medicine cat who is most bravest medicine cat of all time. She defeated the curse, and she convinced Lilystar, so every medicine cats can have mates and kits. My father, Wing, is one of most unique fighters in the Clan. my brothers, Flowerpaw and Musicpaw, are the most greatest warrior and medicine cat apprentices ever. Me and Splashpaw, well, according to my mentor, we are one of most greatest hunter of all the time. I am looking forward to make my own family. Poolpaw, other apprentice, is in madly love with me. maybe, just maybe... I can be the youngest queen ever. and I did. -the end-